Valentine's Day at Seventh Heaven
by Endellion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Cloud has a couple gifts for Tifa, while Vincent happens upon a free bouquet of flowers. Just who will he give them to? Random fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: I know, lame title, right?**

**So, ever since 2008, I've done this thing where I write FFVII fan fictions on Valentine's Day. Just because I have no boyfriend and nothing else better to do with my time. lol So, I figured I should post them all this week. This is the first of 3, and it was written back in '08, so that was 3 years ago. Dang, time flies!**

**Anyhoo...Hope you enjoy this fluffy piece of fluff. And if you really like it, keep an eye out for the other 2 I'll be putting up this week. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day at Seventh Heaven**

"Go on!"

"Quit pushing," Cloud said in a hushed tone, looking behind himself at the seven year old girl, who was pushing against the back of his legs, ushering him forward. He was forced to keep stepping, although he wasn't quite sure he wanted to keep moving.

He looked away from Marlene, then forward once again, to the room they were drawing closer to. Of course, he had half a mind to go against the girl's scheming plans and get out of there, but it was a little too late for that. He had already promised not only her, but Denzel, (who was eyeing them from a distance with an amused smile on his face) that he would do this.

He also would have to put his hands on the doorway to stop himself from being pushed inside. But his hands were full at the moment. On top of that, they were hidden behind his back.

He looked inside with dread, spotting his long time friend with her back toward him. Her long dark hair was flowing down her back, contrasting the red dress she wore because of the date. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

He kept down his groans of discomfort, not wishing to alert her to his presence. But of course, it couldn't be helped.

With a loud grunt, Marlene gave him one last good shove, sending him thudding into the room. He nearly lost his footing, but managed to keep himself standing, all while keeping his hands behind his back.

Tifa turned when she heard them, and her usual warm smile was on her face as she beheld him. Cloud looked up at her sheepishly, smiling weakly as she approached.

"Hi," was the only word he could think of at the moment. A rather stupid thing to say.

"Hi," she replied, not seeming to have the awkward feeling he did.

He stared down into her eyes, suddenly becoming dumbstruck as she looked back at him, her large brown orbs shining. She looked rather beautiful, and he wondered why it took the two kids' pushing to get him up here in the first place. He was staring at her for such a long time that he didn't even notice, until he heard the soft coughing from Marlene outside of the room.

"Uh . . . " he said, just as Tifa looked to the door, about to step away from him and go check it out. Luckily his voice stopped her, and she looked back up at him. "I, uh . . . " he stopped, not remembering what Marlene had told him to say. It was some kind of poetic phrase or something he couldn't remember. He eventually gave up trying, drawing his right hand from behind his back and holding out the bouquet of red roses to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

A smile crossed her face. She reached out to him, taking the roses and placing them in her face to take in their aroma. She looked up at him, her eyes saying she was pleased. He then removed his other hand, which held a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She let out a small chuckle as she took those as well. "Thank you," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he meekly replied, letting out his held breath as he finally relaxed. He wondered why he thought that would be so hard.

Surprise covered his face as Tifa drew into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, even though her hands were still occupied. Her lips were suddenly pressed against his, and his surprise quickly turned into happiness. He took her in his arms and gladly returned her kiss, the two children watching from the hallway.

* * *

_Elsewhere . . . _

Vincent stepped through the door of Seventh Heaven, the bell on the door chiming his arrival. He looked around the bar, spotting the few customers who were there, along with Shelke, who was currently tending the bar. He was glad neither Cloud nor Tifa, nor either of the children, were in sight. It just would have made this all the more awkward.

He stepped toward the bar, his gaze to the floor as he carried himself unsurely, his right arm tucked behind his back.

Shelke met his gaze. A light smile was on her face as she washed one of the glasses, seeming happy and content with her current position. Vincent's own face was expressionless, as he stared at her for a moment, not saying anything.

"Can I help you?" she asked, setting the glass down and turning her full attention to him.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, looking away from her again.

She stepped around the counter, walking up to him and gazing up at his much taller form. His eyes managed to make their way back to her's. She was looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Well," he began, feeling quite awkward as he stood there, his eyes darting aimlessly around. "I was walking around today, doing some shopping. I went into a store. Apparently, I was the hundredth customer today and I won a free bouquet of flowers. I didn't think I should give them to Tifa, because Cloud would probably kill me for it, and if I gave them to Yuffie, she'd make too big of a deal out of it, so . . . " His eyes found her's again, and she still stared up at him with the same face, only now her smile was slightly wider.

Vincent suddenly removed his hidden hand, holding out a bouquet of roses to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She slowly took them from his grasp, staring down at the deep roses with affection in her eyes. She brought them to her face and sniffed deeply, her face showing that she was happy.

It looked like he had definitely made the right choice.

She looked back at him, taking a single step closer and reaching up for the front of his cloak. She tugged on it, pulling him down so that he was more her level. He didn't protest, and was slightly confused at first, but his eyes opened in surprise when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She withdrew from him, and he remained at that level, looking at her smiling face.

"Thank you," she said.

He pulled himself back to his full height, a light smile crossing his face as well. "You're welcome."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review. :)**


End file.
